Skutters
Skutters also known as Service Droids are non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions. They are from the easter egg franchise Red Dwarf. Background Red Dwarf I The Skutters first appeared in the first episode of Red Dwarf known as The End often cleaning up the ship due to the absence of crew members on board. There are a few Skutters in the episode Future Echoes that were just background props. A skutter was used by Rimmer to hide Lister's cigarettes in the episode Balance of Power, in hopes to control him. However, this did not work as Lister found the package before the episode was over. In the episode Me², a single Skutter gave the Cat a bowl of popcorn due to the two Rimmer's willing to fight each other. Red Dwarf II In the Episode Better than Life, Rimmer blamed the skutters for not following his instructions for the meal he was cooking, leaving Lister and Cat with stomach problems. Two skutters play on the keyboards in the episode Thanks for the Memory, while Lister plays on his guitar and Cat dancing to celebrate Rimmer's deathday. A skutter is seen playing chest with Rimmer and winning in the episode Queeg, however, Rimmer is shown stalling for time until the skutter is back on duty. Red Dwarf III A skutter is seen going insane in the episode Bodyswap, rewiring the space station Red Dwarf. This leads Rimmer and Kryton to put the wires back to the way they wear from the Science Room in hopes to find the self-destruct button. In the episode The Last Day a skutter with the name 'Bob' made its first appearance and became a recurring character later on in the series. Red Dwarf IV In the episode Justice, a skutter is seen alongside Rimmer on his tour of the diesel docks. In the episode Dimension Jump, Rimmer and two skutters are seen playing the end credits on a Hammond Organ. Red Dwarf VIII Bob the Skutter returns in the episode Pete Part: I, only to steal a drug from the rest of the crew while in the medi-lab. Bob returns in the episode Pete Part: II, where Kryton gives him a time staff. While he was eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which was originally a sparrow named Pete, Bob was pushing buttons on the staff and fixed almost everything and turned Pete into a cow. The Dwarfers tried to make "cow curry" in hopes to bring Bob back out. Red Dwarf: Back to Earth Skutters have appeared in Part One of Back to Earth, where Rimmer is trying to make them straighten some of his frames of vending machine repairman awards. They also appear to be trying to clean Holly after being offline due to water damage. Red Dwarf XI In the episode Give and take, Rimmer orders a passing skutter to remove and replace Shaft 14 after being in an argument with it. In the episode Officer Rimmer, Rimmer ordered the skutters to refurbish a corridor so he does not have to walk. Red Dwarf XII In the episode Mechocrocy, skutters are seen all around the ship as they have to vote for Rimmer or Kryton to run the ship. After Kryton and Dave Lister talked to talkie Toaster they won the votes. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A Walk In The Park Skutters can be seen if the player uses the TARDIS to go to the secret area of Red Dwarf, often seen in the corridors. A game of cowboys and Indians is being played by two Skutters, in reference to them being fans of John Wayne in the television series. Category:Index Category:Easter Eggs Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Robots Category:Red Dwarf Category:Red Dwarf Characters Category:Wave 7 Characters Category:2016 Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Good Guys